<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ex-Aid同人－九梦：花冠-时生总是来晚一步 by KnightNO4time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799317">Ex-Aid同人－九梦：花冠-时生总是来晚一步</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time'>KnightNO4time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Ex-Aid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:08:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Houjou Emu/Kujou Kiriya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ex-Aid同人－九梦：花冠-时生总是来晚一步</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Ex-Aid同人－九梦：花冠-时生总是来晚一步</p>
<p></p><div>
  <h1>
    <a href="http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/">时生总是来晚一步</a>
  </h1>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>    weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生<br/>凹三：KnightNO4time</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <ol>
	
	<li class="post">
		
		
			<div class="info">
				<div class="posticon texticon">
					<a class="olink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_d555b13"></a>
				</div>
				 
				<div class="hotcount">
	   				<div class="hotcountlabel">
	    					<p><a class="olink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_d555b13"> 76</a></p>
	      					
	    				</div>
				</div>
				
	  		</div>
	    		<div class="postbody text-post">
	      			<h3><a href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_d555b13">Ex-Aid同人－九梦：花冠</a></h3>
	      			<div class="text">
						
						
						    <p>“我们玩游戏机好不好啊，”叫做元气的男孩子嘟着小嘴拉着永梦的手哀求到。这一下子就引来了其他孩子的协助，大家把永梦围了一圈。竖着双马尾的小樱也抓住永梦另一只手恳求，“就是吗，医生不是总是和我们玩游戏的吗？”</p> 
<p>永梦只得苦笑，余光秒到一旁使劲对他使眼色的护士后，他还是为了小朋友们的视力着想而拒绝，“听说刚才你们一直在玩呢。你们爸爸妈妈也说你们应该运动一下，这么好的天气，只有这样才能快点康复。”</p> 
<p>一群小脑袋就和泄气的皮球似的全部低下去，小嘴撅着满是委屈和失落，宛如下一秒眼泪会如浪潮似的把永梦淹没。永梦对孩子们这样子最没辙了，他对小孩子的放纵可不是一般的。虽然他内心其实也对游戏机有些心痒，可惜现在更抵抗不了孩子们的撒娇，然而身为医生的职业道德却令他努力在原则上站稳脚。</p> 
<p>“那…”永梦苦恼而挣扎的扫了眼大家，随后似乎有些难为的决定提出妥协的方案。瞬间小眼睛们齐刷刷的仰起头，宛如一只只刚被收养充满期待的小狗狗。永梦忍不住眨眨眼，“如果大家现在和永梦医生一起在草地上活动一会的话，我就让护士姐姐把游戏机还给你们玩。”</p> 
<p>一旁好不容易没收游戏机把孩子们赶到医院旁的院子里的护士顿时鼓起腮不满得盯着永梦。永梦只能再三赔笑，用口型冲对方道歉。知道永梦的性格，护士最终苦笑叉腰，冲一堆小脑袋再三嘱咐必须活动超过十五分钟才有可能。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>本来大家决定在一小片规定好的范围里玩捉迷藏，但这个地方只有几棵树和灌木，根本藏不住。就在大家抱怨永梦的主意一点也不好时，永梦已经摔完了今日这份的平地摔，这才逗笑了所有人。</p> 
<p>捂着鼻子的永梦反过来被孩子们关切，还好没流鼻血，他只能听护士的抱怨。</p> 
<p>最终护士拉着几个孩子给他们讲故事，而永梦则带着几个女孩子在今年夏日还没来得及修剪的草地上摘小花。</p> 
<p>这里只有蒲公英花，永梦手还不算笨，勉强可以用草编花冠。但他做的不算太漂亮，竟然到头来被女孩子教导了一番，最终才编得够结实。</p> 
<p>“这个可不可以也编上啊？”大概前日有小雨，草菇在从间拔地而起。两个孩子抓了一手蘑菇跑过来给永梦看。</p> 
<p>“额，这个…大概不可以吧，”永梦感觉好笑，却只能尽可能认真的拿过蘑菇解释。他还是把草菇长长的梗插入花环的草间，如他所料的轻易折断。“你看，不行吧。”</p> 
<p>孩子们相当失望，大概她们希望可以戴上那种装饰有各种植物的花冠成为丛林仙子吧？</p> 
<p>在知道没用后，女孩们把蘑菇们发泄似的用手指戳烂了。</p> 
<p>“等等，这样会把手弄黑的！”反应过来的永梦赶紧抓住她们的手，却发现草菇里面的黑色已经染到了掌心上。</p> 
<p>大概是第一次见到，孩子们瞬间就吓愣了。随后脸皱起来，要哭似的哽咽，“中毒了吗？我要死了吗？”</p> 
<p>应该是玩游戏时，角色中毒都会变成紫色或者黑色吧，这弄得他们以为是自己皮肤血液都变成黑色了。这一哭不可怕，可怕的是周围几个听到话的孩子也都很紧张，另一个手被弄脏的孩子第一个开始抽泣，紧接着周围孩子的眼泪也豆大的往下落。</p> 
<p>“不会死！不会死！只是弄脏了而已，”永梦瞬间就慌了，赶紧那袖子给大家擦眼泪。还必须顾及那些用手擦眼泪的孩子，不让他们把脏东西揉到眼睛里，因此永梦来回拿下他们的手，边哄边劝，“只要洗洗手就全都没有了。没关系的，不要怕！”</p> 
<p>看到不对劲的护士也赶来，在知道发生什么后只能哭笑不得，领着一群小傻瓜回医院厕所里去洗手。孩子们在知道自己会没事，并且洗干净就没有黑色后，便冷静很多，一个个吸着鼻子排着队跟上前。</p> 
<p>自愿留下来的永梦扫了一眼被孩子们踩过的草地，上面的蘑菇和花环四散在那里。虽不是什么不可分解的东西，却乱糟糟影响草地美观，最终他还是决定清进垃圾箱。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>“宝生医生每天还真是忙啊，连园艺都管。”</p> 
<p>身后一个戏弄调侃的声音，蹲着回身的永梦想不到眼前竟然一抹红。一个人站在那里脸贴得很紧，吓得他顿时叫出来，结果一屁股仰在了草地上。</p> 
<p>贵利矢对此一点也不意外，但还是拿这个开起玩笑。他蹲下身和正坐起来的永梦保持视线的水平，扒下了鼻梁上的墨镜挂到夏威夷衬衫领子上，“你总是那么大惊小怪，小心对心脏不好。说不定以后你就需要去看心理医生，或者拜访一下心脏科。”</p> 
<p>“贵利矢…你怎么在这里？”永梦手还往后撑在地上，却先顾不上的发问。</p> 
<p>“放心，这次我没准备假病历。再说你现在在的地方也不是小儿科，”这么说着贵利矢语调上扬的哼笑一声，抬手把对方袖子上沾着的杂草拿了下来。</p> 
<p>注意到自己身上的白大褂此时已经挂着草和泥土，永梦顿时低头拍起来。在这个期间，贵利矢果断在他对面盘腿坐下，把一个白色的箱子放在腿上，临时当作撑肘的地方。永梦如梦初醒。毕竟不管贵利矢性格如何，穿着如何，他到底还是一名在检察医务院工作的厉害法医。</p> 
<p>“工作？”</p> 
<p>“如你所见，就是工作，”贵利矢摊开手，宛如一位给客户展现商品的珠宝商，把盒子上检察院的字样夸张的示意给对方看。</p> 
<p>“为什么来圣都？”</p> 
<p>发觉永梦对他的行为完全没作出反应，贵利矢便略微无趣的收起表情。但是他还是乐着把自己的缘由讲出来，只不过比之前认真了很多，“最近连续杀人案你也知道吧？今天又送来了两具尸体。两具！”他重复着用手指头比了个2，“而且手法还不同。真搞不懂那个人怎么那么闲。”</p> 
<p>“你来这里找资料？”不知怎么的，就被贵利矢带走了话题。永梦竟探出身子压低声音，宛如他们正在草地上进行一场秘密会谈。</p> 
<p>“这次的两个人都在你们这里看过病，还做过手术。而且每个死者的死亡手法都和他们身上的缺陷有关，目前涉及三家医院。”说到这里，贵利矢装模作样的往永梦那里探过身子，压得很低的声音中却挂着兴奋，“这可是我目前找到的共同点哦。连警方都还没披露，记者更不用说。你要是说漏嘴，麻烦就大了。”</p> 
<p>贵利矢是故意告诉永梦的，只见他满脸难以压制得意的欣赏着脸瞬间煞白的永梦，差差点没忍住笑出声。然而在心底处，贵利矢也有些吃惊，想不到自己竟然第一次把自己搜到的线索和信息告诉别人，难道他已经开始相信永梦了吗？</p> 
<p>不等贵利矢细细研究内心，永梦已经略失败的整理了下表情，“所以你是要他们的病历档案吗？”</p> 
<p>“是啊，”扫了眼依旧表情严肃的永梦，贵利矢立马轻松的点头承认。他觉得这样子的永梦相当有趣，也挺让人担心的，只是这些想法对于没有超能力的永梦来讲根本一句也听不到。</p> 
<p>“这些不是会给你送去吗？真的需要你亲自出马么？”永梦略微怀疑的蹙起眉。</p> 
<p>小心思多少被揭穿，贵利矢也并非死要隐瞒，因此轻易就敞开了话。“我自有我的打算。我还有其他顺便要查的东西。”</p> 
<p>一听后面这话，大概另一部分要查的信息百分之七十和他手边的尸体没关系。</p> 
<p>还说犯人闲…你也很闲啊…永梦在内心吐槽，却没开口。</p> 
<p>他都不知道监察医务院那么忙，其他法医是怎么看待这人翘板的。花家是黑医就不用说了，飞彩也是被安排好的，而永梦自己要不是因为CR和院长安排，他这样突然就被叫走可不知道会在护士们嘴里流传出怎样奇怪糟糕的评价。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>“哎？原来你还会编这个啊，”突然注意到永梦边上的花冠，贵利矢略微意外的询问。</p> 
<p>“啊…刚才给孩子们编的。”永梦拿了起来，其中一个上面还挂着刚才折断的蘑菇茎。</p> 
<p>“编得还不错吗，比我想的要好多了。”贵利矢再度把一只胳膊支在箱子上，托腮挑眉用眼神指了指被黄色蒲公英稀疏装点的黄色花环。然而很快下一秒话锋一转，贵利矢的语气也深沉很多，“我刚才说的那些…名人你都信？”</p> 
<p>“哎？”永梦一愣，张开的嘴同他眼中的不知所措成为正比。</p> 
<p>“刚才那些情报。我说我调查出来的线索，你都信？”贵利矢表情神秘，让人猜不出真假。</p> 
<p>被骗过几次的永梦顿时哑口无言，更没想到对方会有这样的突击。面对对方的目光，最终想通什么的永梦慎重的点了下头。</p> 
<p>“为什么？”贵利矢第二个突击连一秒时间都没留。</p> 
<p>“因为这是你工作——”</p> 
<p>“因为是我工作上的问题，所以你就相信了？这又不是什么报告会议，”贵利矢嘴皮子动得飞快，宛如在嘲笑一个不好笑的笑话，“都说那些根本没公布出来，你说不定会惹麻烦哦。”贵利矢审视了一会实习医生，随即打破气氛的随意耸肩，“都说你这样轻信别人可是会吃亏的，名人。虽然刚才的话都是真的。”</p> 
<p>“如果你真的撒谎，那么就不会问我信不信了吧？”永梦突如其来的开口，虽说是反问，却相当平静。他认真分析的样子如同在课堂上分析一个案例课题，“如果你撒谎的话，直到被揭穿或者发现前，都不会自己来问吧。”</p> 
<p>没想到是这种答案，贵利矢饶有兴趣的用沉默催促对方。而永梦也顺从他的继续讲下去，“你这样问，是因为没有撒谎，而测试我吗？”</p> 
<p>贵利矢的表情逐渐消失，反而有些吃惊。</p> 
<p>永梦并没接触游戏切换性格，但是却比往日认真百倍。他也能读出来对方的变化，从而眯起眼露出虔诚，“是因为害怕我不相信你吗？”</p> 
<p>自己害怕过吗？贵利矢内心浮现出这个问题，一遍遍如诅咒死的询问自己。当初因害怕失去与错误而选择撒谎，明知道以此会引来伤害却依旧往前。如今他突然觉得，其实伤的不过是自己，在无法百分百分辨出真假的这个世界中，每当再说起真话时，竟也会有所害怕。</p> 
<p>“这样我倒也是也有问题，”永梦把花环丢给对方，“既然是真的，为什么选择告诉我呢？不怕我说漏嘴吗？”</p> 
<p>贵利矢陷入沉默，他甚至猜不出自己的表情。食指勾起花环，相当小心的把玩着。永梦大概是随手这样给他作为安慰，不找边际的用效果较差的方式调节气氛。</p> 
<p>贵利矢多少理解到永梦的性格，通过这段时间的接触和战斗，对方即使被欺骗却仍然给他机会，把他拉为同伴。要说的话，现在永梦是第一个去相信他的人，那么以后永梦假设掉入谎言的陷阱被人们避讳，那他说不定也会成为第一个信任永梦的人。</p> 
<p>明明只相信真相，只依靠查明，避开所有模糊不清的东西的贵利矢。现在却注意到自己已经给永梦亮出了答案。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>贵利矢笑了笑，随后双腿一撑把自己从地上支起来。他拎着箱子，原地跳下稳住，用勾着花环的那只手的另个指头紧了紧差点滑落肩头的红夹克。</p> 
<p>看着他起来后也要起身的永梦，却被头上的力度拍回原地。</p> 
<p>贵利矢把花环扣在了他的头上，附身再度扫向坐回草地上的实习医生。</p> 
<p>“这种东西还是和你比较搭配。”贵利矢故作玩味似的眨眨眼，却道出心声。</p> 
<p>顶着金色夏日气息的花冠，永梦大大的眼睛被今日充足的阳光折射出清澄的光彩。嫩草和花瓣轻易陷入到他柔软的黑发中，给下方的发丝压出一层少见的弧度。</p> 
<p>原本就有些发红的眼睛和那朱色的嘴唇与细嫩的肌肤形成鲜明对比，因刚才行为略感吃惊的神色配上不解微微皱起的眉心，想当人畜无害的男孩。</p> 
<p>白色的制服下套着符合他年龄却相当休闲的服饰，映衬在朗空下鲜嫩的草地上格外鲜明有清新。澈风扶起，挂着暖流吹拂动永梦的发梢，如他人似的温和。</p> 
<p>嗯，的确很合适。贵利矢在内心笑道，为自己的选择感到满意。</p> 
<p>“因为我相信你的吧…？”作为先前那个问题的回答，贵利矢真诚中化出词语。可最终还是被他刻意扭曲渲染上点随意敷衍的意味，掩盖处于本能。</p> 
<p>不过永梦大概察觉到了，理解渗透出感动的欣然。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>“宝生医生？宝生医生！”</p> 
<p>突然听到远处传来熟悉的呼唤，刚才的气氛一扫而光，永梦飞也似的蹦了起来。望去发现弓田护士正在找他，大概没想到他会在这边，所以对方还在不远处永梦平日给孩子们打游戏的长椅那边到处搜。</p> 
<p>“糟了？！”永梦这才想到自己竟然耽误了这么久，完全没在休息后回门诊室。“忘记是门诊时间了！又要被弓田小姐骂了…”</p> 
<p>刚要抱头的永梦，却被贵利矢用手背拍了下肩膀。抬头看去，贵利矢已经向护士的方向迈步，“帮你挡一下，你就当作去完厕所自己回门诊室吧。”</p> 
<p>没想到会出手相救。可永梦也搞不懂贵利矢要那护士怎么办。然而时间不等人，永梦也没机会叫住贵利矢。他的脑子总会有办法吧？这样安抚自己，永梦拔腿就往医院跑。</p> 
<p>“名人！”贵利矢突然让永梦刹住车。只见贵利矢正冲着自己指指头顶位置，原来花冠还在，“别忘记摘了，小心被患者当笑话。”</p> 
<p>永梦似乎用口型道了谢，贵利矢也没看太清，随即便走去护士那边，“是弓田吟子护士吗？我是检查医务院的九条。今天送来的遗体有一位曾经是你负责照料的病人，我希望你能合作帮我提供些资料。”</p> 
<p>嘛，就帮你一把吧，名人。</p>
						
	      			</div>
	    		</div>
		

		
		
		

		
		
		
			
			<p class="tags">
			        <a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB">假面骑士</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%ABex-aid">假面骑士ex-aid</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/ex-aid">ex-aid</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B9%9D%E6%9D%A1%E8%B4%B5%E5%88%A9%E7%9F%A2">九条贵利矢</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%AE%9D%E7%94%9F%E6%B0%B8%E6%A2%A6">宝生永梦</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B9%9D%E6%A2%A6">九梦</a>
			</p>
		
		
			
			
			
			
		
		
		
			
				
				<div class="ncwrapper">
					<div class="nctitle">评论(17)</div>
					
				</div>
			
			
				
				<div class="ncwrapper">
					<div class="nctitle">热度(76)</div>
					
	
	
	<ol class="notes">
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://huaihuaitudexiaoxinwo.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://huaihuaitudexiaoxinwo.lofter.com/">魏淑山</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://muza7048.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://muza7048.lofter.com/">沐砸</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://zhuanshixingfu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://zhuanshixingfu.lofter.com/">※轉世の緈褔※</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://xiaohei055.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://xiaohei055.lofter.com/">百鬼夜行</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://xiaohei055.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://xiaohei055.lofter.com/">百鬼夜行</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://shenming149.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://shenming149.lofter.com/">神明✨</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://yiru5193.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://yiru5193.lofter.com/">北海</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://anhao671.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://anhao671.lofter.com/">安好</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://yui-yx.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://yui-yx.lofter.com/">Yui_墨白</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://j984424.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://j984424.lofter.com/">豆皮</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://guanzhuangxiaoheichaw.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://guanzhuangxiaoheichaw.lofter.com/">罐装可燃乌龙茶</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://huacishu555.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://huacishu555.lofter.com/">梓辞</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://lanyan649.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://lanyan649.lofter.com/">雨曦</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://kaworukksk.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://kaworukksk.lofter.com/">bot</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://sususuyanxi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://sususuyanxi.lofter.com/">.</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://feixiaoflighthowl98.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://feixiaoflighthowl98.lofter.com/">飛嘯</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://feixiaoflighthowl98.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://feixiaoflighthowl98.lofter.com/">飛嘯</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://anksharkfin.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://anksharkfin.lofter.com/">☴</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://anksharkfin.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://anksharkfin.lofter.com/">☴</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://norbbit.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://norbbit.lofter.com/">🌏✨Norbbit🌊</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://norbbit.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://norbbit.lofter.com/">🌏✨Norbbit🌊</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://charliewys.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://charliewys.lofter.com/">兔兔君</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://maria597.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://maria597.lofter.com/">果子不甜</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://kb5632874.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://kb5632874.lofter.com/">绛吹</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://yizhimrbaixiao.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://yizhimrbaixiao.lofter.com/">顾继</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://josefu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://josefu.lofter.com/">老年咸鱼在线二条</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://revenues.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://revenues.lofter.com/">乌鸦Raven</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://louzhushigechu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://louzhushigechu.lofter.com/">白蛤为蚬</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://123kill456.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://123kill456.lofter.com/">、z.j</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://kamiya-izaya.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://kamiya-izaya.lofter.com/">somnus</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://zhongerdedayu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://zhongerdedayu.lofter.com/">叶惊禹</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://jiantanideren.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://jiantanideren.lofter.com/">贱踏你的人</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://maolailaiyyyyy.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://maolailaiyyyyy.lofter.com/">Return</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://alicegirlalicegirl.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://alicegirlalicegirl.lofter.com/">影子小爱</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://amber900821.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://amber900821.lofter.com/">aStar</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://tj766984.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://tj766984.lofter.com/">太阳君</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://nishisu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://nishisu.lofter.com/">逆时溯</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://kasaheer-feichaixingren.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://kasaheer-feichaixingren.lofter.com/">卡萨赫尔-废柴星人</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://wang-anling.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://wang-anling.lofter.com/">Riff</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://aj68707.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://aj68707.lofter.com/">盒盒</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://m-neko.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://m-neko.lofter.com/">魔法貓</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://salingna.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://salingna.lofter.com/">深町之氏</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://dream2025.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://dream2025.lofter.com/">☆意☆味☆不☆明☆</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://zonglin341.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://zonglin341.lofter.com/">本大爷已沦陷</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://dreawinsina.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://dreawinsina.lofter.com/">坠天</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://luoshu590.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://luoshu590.lofter.com/">独棘</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://xiaoyuemumu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://xiaoyuemumu.lofter.com/">咖啡豆</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://1198114718.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://1198114718.lofter.com/">白羊座spexial</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://takeruomega.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://takeruomega.lofter.com/">盛夏光年</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://zzzzyqawe.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://zzzzyqawe.lofter.com/">啦啦啦啦呜呜呜呜</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note">
			<span>加载中...</span>
		</li>
		<li class="note more_notes_link_container">
			<a class="more_notes_link" href="#">查看更多</a>
		</li>
	</ol>

				</div>
			
		
	 </li>
	
	</ol>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>				<a class="back" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_d555aef">→</a><br/><a class="forward" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_d565afe">←</a></p>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p><br/>		<span>©</span> <a href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/">时生总是来晚一步</a> | Powered by <a href="http://www.lofter.com">LOFTER</a><br/>		</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ava">
    <p><br/>		<br/>	</p>
  </div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="nav">
    <p><br/>			<a class="olink" href="https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking"></a><br/>		</p>
  </div>
  <div class="nav">
    <p><br/>			<a class="olink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view"></a><br/>		</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>